There are many methods and apparatus for displaying and transporting items. For example, carts may be used for presenting items for sale or for serving. For example, cafeterias display for sale a variety of food and/or drink items. Consumers may walk past the cart and choose from the displayed items for purchase. A cart presenting items for sale may be transported to customers for selection and sale, for example a cart may be may be transported to a table at a restaurant or to a booth at a trade show for example.
It is often desired to have the cart be moveable or transportable. For example, it may be desirous to disassemble or make a cart more compact for moving in a vehicle. It may be desired to provide a collapsible cart that may provide efficiency in assembling for use in presenting items and efficiency in collapsing for compact storage or transportation of the cart.